Agent Irene Gitta
by AComeau18
Summary: Agent Irene Gitta is best friends with Tony Stark. She has been since they were both little. How does Irene cope with being an Agent to SHEILD and having a massive secret crush on Tony? (I'm sorry im bad at descriptions) MIGHT need to change the rating to M in later chapters. Tony Stark/OFC


**_I'm going to do a thing at the start of every chapter where I put a song to go with the chapter_**

**_The chapter will most likely be called the song every time._**

**_(I know this song doesn't really go with the chapter but I couldn't really find another one)_**

**_Any ways, enjoy!_**

**_I Wouldn't Mind by He is We_**

* * *

_Name: Irene Gitta_

_Meaning: Irene (Peace) Gitta (Strong)_

_Title: Agent Irene Gitta_

_Age: 24_

_Height: 5,5_

_Hair Colour/Length: Brown/Ends below her chest._

_Nationality: Canadian_

_Overall Health: Underweight, photosensitive, self-conscious but confident._

_Abilities: Eyes change the colour of her mood, can kick ass if she has to. Can tell if you're lying easily._

_Notes: Irene Gitta is highly unpredictable and never lets anyone get under her skin easily. Irene does not like revealing her eyes as it makes her feel exposed. She wears glasses out and a mask to go with her full body suit on missions. During missions Irene never lets herself feel any emotions which makes her eyes turn to the default colour, black. Her mask covers half of her face. Approach her with non-threatening activity to stay alive._

* * *

"I swear if he keeps us here late again tomorrow..." Maybe these two gossiping idiots would have heard her if they weren't talking like a bunch of school girls.

"I know! To protect him? Bullshit. We've been here late for over a week and nothing!" Irene put two blades to each of their necks. "Hey boys..." She purred into their ears. Both the men tensed. One slowly reached for his gun. "No, no, no..." Irene scolded grabbing both of their weapons.

Irene slowly walked in front of them, heels echoing against the floor. "Now... Have any more weapons on you?" Both the men were quiet until one finally had the guts to speak. "No..." He hissed. Irene smirked. "You're lying." She said before punching him out cold. The other man was clearly more scared then the other. He was trembling under her blade. "Weapons. Out." Irene ordered her playful grin, turning a bit serious. He pulled out and dropped all his weapons to the floor. "Good." Irene smirked and pulled the blade away from him staring at him for a moment. He grinned back, small but hopeful. Then she knocked him out.

Irene brought her phone out and started clicking buttons to bring up a map of the area. She clicked a room bringing up a video of what was going on inside. There stood none other than Tony Stark strapped to a pole.

Tony and Irene were best friends since they were kids. With Irene being an Agent and all, they usually never had time for each other. So Tony usually got himself kidnapped on purpose, always 'mysteriously' calling SHEILD as he was too. Irene was always sent to go get him.

Irene made her way through the halls taking out the men she needed to until finally she made it in front of the doors to the room.

Irene needed a way in. She looked up to find an air vent above her head. Perfect.

* * *

"So, Iron man… I do believe you'll make plenty of ransom money…" A bald Russian man said to Tony. Little did he know, Irene has already jumped out of the vents and was already taking out men quietly. Tony scoffed. "What, you don't believe they'll come for you?" Tony let out a laugh. "No, they'll come for me. They just won't have to pay you." "Oh? And why not?" The Russian man laughed teasingly. "Because I've already kicked all their asses." Irene laughed standing on the other side of the room with the knocked out men around her. The man turned around slowly to see Irene with her hands on her hips.

"A girl? This will be easy… Стража!" Three men came through the door behind Irene. Irene stood still as they came running to her from behind her. The man was confused as a sly smirk appeared on her face.

Right as the men were a couple feet behind her, Irene jumped into the air doing a back flip and landing on the shoulders of the farthest man. Irene twisted her legs around his neck snapping it. "What a way to go out!" Tony called making Irene roll her eyes. Irene landed on the ground as the man fell. Another soldier threw a punch at her which Irene easily dodged. Irene grabbed the arm of the soldier after he missed the punch. Irene threw him over her shoulder onto his back winding him. The last man lunged at her threw the air. Irene ducked causing him to land on the man before her, knocking both of them out.

Irene turned to the Russian man in front of Tony (who had a smug grin) as he started to slowly clap. "Well done…" The man paused as he pulled a gun out of a hidden Hollister. "Not good enough."

Irene ran at him as he fired the gun at her. She easily dodged the bullets.

The man started gaping at her as she had him pinned against a wall with the gun on the floor on the other side of the room. "What was that again?" Irene smirked. Before he could answer she knocked him out.

Irene took out her phone and started texting SHEILD to come pick up these men. "Yay! You did it! Now come get me out." Irene rolled her eyes and cut a knife through one of his straps to his arms. "Keep getting yourself in situations like these and I'll have no other choice then to think you are doing it to get alone with me." Irene teased cutting another belt.

Tony let out a gasp and put a hand to his chest. "Me? No!" Tony said all too dramatically.

Well that answered that question.

"You know shield is going to have your ass again if you continue to do this." Irene snorted backing away from him so he could untie the straps on his legs.

"Eh worth it if I can see you." Irene faked a gasp and put a hand to her heart. "How romantic! Tony Start wants to get alone with _me_!" Irene said in a mocking girly tone.

"Ha, ha very funny." Tony scoffed walking past Irene after unstrapping his legs. Irene quickly ran in front of him and placed a hand firmly onto his chest after she noticed he was heading towards his suit on the other side of the room. "Oh no you don't! No way are you leaving me to get in trouble with SHEILD." Tony pouted. "That doesn't work on me anymore." Irene scoffed. Irene quickly removed her hand from his chest after a few awkward seconds. "But seriously Stark, you aren't about to get yourself kidnapped to see me then leave right after are you?" Irene faked hurt and placed a hand to her chest. Tony smirked.

Irene turned her head towards the door as she heard SHEILD Agents walking through the corridor. When Irene turned back to Tony he was gone.

"We still on for the movie Saturday?" Tony asked from behind her as his Iron Man suit started to form around him.

"Tony Stark, you asshole!" Irene hissed running towards him as he took off into the air.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Irene heard Tony yell before flying through the roof.

Boy was SHEILD going to have her ass.

* * *

"I still don't think it's fair." Irene grumbled to Fury.

Working an hour late on a Friday because she let Tony flee the scene? How the hell was _that_ fair?

Fury rolled his eyes. "Back to your office Irene."

The whole way back to her office Irene cursed at Tony and Fury under her breath. "Stupid Fury and stupid fucking Tony." Irene hissed slamming her office door closed behind her. Irene sighed and walked over to the large window over Manhattan. From her office she could see Stark Tower and boy did it look beautiful at night with the rest of New York. Irene closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose irritated. Irene walked to her desk and sighed at the big pile of paperwork. When she sat in her large chair her phone started to ring.

"Ireeeeeeene!" Tony whined on the other side of the phone.

"Toooooony!" Irene mocked. "Go home! I can see you from the Tower!" Irene glared at Stark Tower threw her window.

"Says you who basically lives at work." Irene scoffed and leant back into her chair. "At least I'm not as big as a workaholic as you." Tony defended himself. "This workaholic wouldn't have to stay at work an extra hour if it wasn't for you!" Irene hissed. "Point taken." "Look, I have to go… You know, work." "Fine. See you tomorrow." Irene rolled her eyes. "Whatever… I'm still going to rip your head off for this." With nothing more Irene hung up. The rest of the night was filled with paperwork, groaning and complaining.

When Irene eventually got home she collapsed into her bed.

Irene fell asleep with a smirk on her face. Oh making Tony pay was going to be sweet.


End file.
